Past and Present Intwined
by OtakuMe
Summary: Set during AOD. Lara finds her old diary. Remembering her past with Kurtis. Where is the son of a b anyway? AOD in a different way.
1. Chapter 1 The Loft

Hi there, well as you guessed this is my own version of AOD

Hi there, well as you guessed this is my own version of AOD. I had this idea a really long time. I just couldn't discribe it. Until now, and here it is my own first try out of Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent. Owh and Please don't be trigger happy . You will notice I used characters from the movies and other games as well.

As you al know I don't own Lara Croft or any other Tomb Raider members, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here. Owh and English isn't my mother language, Dutch is. So don't flame me for grammar of spelling errors.

* * *

**Past and Present In twined**

_By OtakuMe_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Loft**

_On the loft of Croft Manor _

"Did you find it ?" Hillary screamed.

"No, not yet. Be patience." Lara screamed back, while rumouring through different boxes.

"Of course, take your time, the police could be here any minute. And I can offer them some tea, while there waiting. e patience. I'm not a fool, Lara !" Hillary screamed.

"Hillary, go check on Zip and Allister, maybe they found something." Lara asked, cursing under her breath.

Hillary sighed, that woman was driving him mad. He was nervous. How could she do this. She was bringing danger to the manor, once again. Clearly she hadn't learnt from the last time.

A few days ago she called them, telling him he needed to pack some thing for her and make sure there was a false passport en a ticket for her to return to Paris. She made it very clear, that she needed the hard cash.

That same night he was watching the news. The news reporter was talking about the Monstrum killings and that there was another murder. Professor Von Croy was murdered. The man was speaking of a suspect, a woman around her 30's. She was wanted for the Monstrum killings, they claimed they had a witness.

Hillary realized that it was Lara, they where talking about. And now a few days later she was home, rumouring through the attic searching for an old notebook. '_Was that all she could think of.'_

Lara was stumbling over boxes and swearing under her breath. It would take a day for the police to figure out where she went to, at least that's what she hoped for. She didn't want the lives of Hillary, Zip or Allistar in danger. But she had to come back, she was convinced that her old notebook from expeditions with Werner would come in handy some how. '_If only she knew where she kept it.'_

At some point she gave all hope up, until she remembered the old box she had left in the artefact room. In that box were only her most pressures things, maybe it was in that box.

Leaving the loft as messy as it was. Lara stumbled back down, towards the door of the artefact room. She tried to open it, but it didn't. Cursing Hilary for locking everything. She remembered that she was the one who locked it. The last time she left Allister had taken something of the room, for explaining on the university.

'_That's right I locked it, when I went to Paris'._

Add the same time Lara heard sirens cry and they started to get louder. They were coming this way.

'_Well no time to search the key, just have to open it the old fashion way.'_

With that she kicked the door in. Hillary came running with the bag he had packed for Lara. Followed by Zip and Allistar.

"There's a earpiece in your backpack also. Contact us once you're in Paris." Zip said, worries all over his face. He had known the woman for a while know. But never imaged that she was a murderer.

"Don't do tttthings, I wouldn't ddoo." Allister managed to say, while nervously looking add the front door.

Lara only nodded.

"You need to get out, now. The police is here." Hillary whispered towards her.

"Keep them busy. I only have to search this box and then I am gone." Lara told him, while pointing add the box in the far corner.

"Are you serious, there here. They will know. You're fucking crazy!" Allistar shouted, his hands in his hair.

"Hillary..." Lara glared add the butler.

"Oké I will try, but….." Hillary couldn't finish his sentence Lara was already rumouring through the box. He heard Allistar speak with the policemen, acting like a fool.

'_Better get going, Otherwise Allister would spill everything. Idiot that he is.'_

Lara was searching, if she was caught, end of party and she would end in prison for a crime she didn't commit.

'_Were is that fucking book. Where did I leave it. No fucking way.' _

"Need any help?" Zip said while looking towards the door.

"no thanks, go help Hillary." Lara nudged.

"Ah, my old, hun… What's this ?" Lara was examining the little book in her hands. She turned it around, only to find red letters engraved add the front of the book. She touched the engraved letters. She felt grieve overcome her.

"My diary, mom gave it to me." Lara spook quiet.

"I'm sorry sir, I will have to search all rooms in this house. Starting with that one." She heard the policemen talk towards Hillary.

"Why not this one." Allistar mentioned nervous. Hearing them speak alarmed Lara.

"You have no right to search this manor." Hillary reacted.

"Damn still haven't found my notebook….wait a sec. There it is." Lara picked it up, it was laying next to her dairy.

'_And now get out of here Croft.'_ She thought to herself.

Just as the policemen where opening the door from the artefact room, Lara was gone and out of the window. Luckily for her there was a bush in front of the window. There she could hide and wait until she could make a move.

All the policemen were summoned inside. _'Great Allistar had leaded them towards the ammunition room. Fucking Idiot.'_

The chance that they found something was big. On the other hand she had all the papers. But now she could make her move. She ran around the mansion and climbed over the wall.

'_Just pathetic running from your own house, running for you're life. Just fucking great.'_

Lara was searching her bag. Hillary had packed everything she asked for. Her combats, weapons, a ticket, her false passport, a wig, blue contacts and enough cash money to make it through Paris.

Pulling the blond wig over her own hair and putting the blue contact in. She thought '_And now, goodbye Ms. Lara Croft, hello Clara Fort.' _She smiled add her image of her pocket mirror.

The only thing she had to do was making it to the airport and clean her name from the Monstrum killing. _'The only thing, yeah right!'_

She winked add a cab that drove by. "To Heathrow Airport, please." She said to the cabby.

"I feel like this is going to be a great big bad adventure." Lara grinned sarcastically and got in to the cab.

* * *

I know, another story about AOD, boring isn't it. Just kidding. Well here you have it, my first chapter from Past and Present In Twined. I hope you liked it and if so please review and let me know what you think.

I know I am talking to much, How do I breath, well I do, but it doesn't seem like I am doing. Anyway. I will shut up for know.

Greetz

OtakuMe


	2. Chapter 2 The Dairy

* * *

Hi, this is my second chapter of Past and Present In Twined. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Past and Present In twined**

_By OtakuMe_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Diary**

In the airplane Lara got a good chance in reading the notebook.

Except there where things written in it, that wasn't from her handwriting. And most of it, they weren't making any sense to her. As she was looking at the notes, she noticed that the handwriting was from a person she knew.

To be more accurate they where from…..Werner. But why did he write in her notebook ?_' Had he foreseen what would happen in the future?'_

Maybe after her visited to Margo Carvier, things would be more understanding. For now the notebook looked like a foreigner who was speaking a language to her, she didn't understand and that rarely occurred.

It was then that her eyes fell on her dairy. She remembered it well, she got it from her mother for Christmas. She was 9 at that time. '_Ahh, the good old days, they make me sick. Yuck.'_

Lara opened the book slowly. The first page showed a poem written in her mother's handwriting :

_Lara, My Angel,_

_Know that I can hear you,_

_And every word you speak is holy,_

_Wind caressing you,_

_Shows that I am with you._

_Lara, My Angel,_

_Know that I can see you,_

_And when you fall, I will protect you._

_Holding my Eternal arms around you,_

_Protecting you._

_Lara, my little angel._

It was dated 4 days before the plane crash and the only thing remaining form her mother. Her father on the other hand, was never the same after her death.

She slowly turned the page and looked ad the first entrance. It was dated 2 year after her mother's dead.

* * *

Hey mom,

I miss you a lot. It has been two years, since you've died. It wasn't fair, to leave me alone. And I hate you for that. Why couldn't you take me with you?

Dad is being picky and I can't do anything right. Like he doesn't make mistakes. The biggest mistake was taking that bastard of a Kurtis in. You know Kurtis don't you ? The son of uncle Konstantin. Well, uncle Konstantin wanted him to have a proper education. And so here I am, being stuck up, with that, that… uwh.. that boy. Only because he is 1 year younger than me, doesn't make him the boss of me.

So well, I did what any proper girl would do. I kicked him and he went running straight towards dad and telling him I was being mean at him. Well he was kinda right, but he made me to.

Anyway got to go, dad is yelling again, probable have something to do with the fact that I changed the shampoo from Kurtis into let's say uhm, Green hair colouring.

Luve ya for leaving.

Lara,

* * *

"Owh yes, how is that sick bastard." Lara spoke to herself.

That where the good old days, it was getting worse add the time they where teens. Especially when they where on expedition with Werner. Thank god he went away when he was 16. Finally she had some time to be alone and develop her own kind of interest in thing. But the most important thing was, she could dress herself, without hesitating or looking for a snake, spider or any other thing that was crawling or itching. Kurtis had been playing jokes with her, from the first moment she had to wear girl thing. She remembered very well, once Kurtis had stuffed her bra with some kind of flower. She had the most itching rash and had to walk around several days with an ointment bandage. How she hated that son of a bitch.

"I wonder what happened to him ?" Lara thought while sipping her cup of thee.

"Maim, would you please fasten you're seatbelt, where about to land." The stewardess said.

As soon as the plane had landed, Lara searched for a cab to bring her to Margo Carviers apartment. Hopefully her journey would have a change of wind and things would be back to normal.

How wrong she was.

* * *

_In that same Airplane_

"Mister, could you give me my teddy bear. It rolled under my chair and mommy said I can't get out of my seat." The little girl explained.

"Ugh, sure. Here you go." The man smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Katy. I'm 5 years old. What's yours" The girl smiled.

"My name,it's.. Kurtis." The man smiled back.

"How old are you?"Katy asked, putting her finger on her chin.

"31" Kurtis murmured.

"Where's your wife?" She asked again.

"What? Uhmm. I'm not married." Kurtis blushed. 'Why does a 5 year old make me blush? Maybe because you aren't married! You idiot.'

"Oh, why not?" Katy asked. "Are mean to other people? You don't look like you're mean. No, you look like you would give lots and lots of candy. I like you're eyes." Katy rambled.

'Christ is she going to shut up!' Kurtis looked out of the window.

"Sir, would you put on your seatbelt, where going to land." The stewardess asked.

"Thank god." Kurtis sighed.

* * *

Well it's a short chapter, but I needed to get this out of my system. I really like kids, he, I'm a teacher! But you know how kids can be, they keep on rambling and asking questions. It sounded funny, so what the heck, just review! Until next time.

Geetz,

OtakuMe


End file.
